capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Know Thy Enemy
About Know Thy Enemy is the sixth episode of the first season of Caprica and the seventh produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on March 5, 2010. Tomas Vergis confronts Daniel Graystone, accusing him of stealing the Meta-cognitive processor (MCP) from his company. Vergis promises to destroy everything Daniel holds dear. Daniel accuses Joseph Adama of bungling the theft of the MCP. Joseph takes these concerns to his brother, Sam. Keon Gatwick brings Lacy Rand to Barnabas for a meeting. Evelyn identifies Tad Thorean, the real world counterpart of the Heracles avatar, for Joseph. She shows some romantic interest towards Joseph. Sister Clarice Willow deceives Amanda Graystone to gain access to the Graystone residence so she can steal important data from Daniel's laboratory computer. Philo meets with Zoe (who calls herself Rachel) in the V-Club. Summary Prologue Tauron City, Vergis Corporation Tomas Vergis notices a broken alarm panel outside his laboratory. Carefully entering, he makes his way to the MCP Research room. The door to the room is broken, allowing access. Using a handkerchief instead of his hands, Vergis enters the room, and looks at the empty MCP stand. He then notices blood and bodies in the corner. One month later, Daniel and Amanda Graystone are enjoying themselves at a private function at a museum exhibit. Amanda mentions she has not been called "terror mom" that day. While dancing together, Daniel notices Tomas Vergis attending the function, observing a piece of art. Daniel asks him what he is doing there. Vergis accuses Daniel of stealing the MCP and killing two of his men. He suggests they meet to discuss the situation. At home, Daniel tells Amanda that he and Vergis discussed the U-87 contract, and that Vergis is upset that he lost it. Serge announces that Dr. Cyrus Xander is at the gate. Daniel grants him access. Cyrus accuses Vergis of bluffing. Daniel thinks he wants to blackmail him. Daniel tells Cyrus that the men he hired are Tauron. Cyrus is upset that Daniel went to the Ha'la'tha. Cyrus suggests that Daniel meet with Vergis, but admit nothing. Daniel tells Cyrus he needs to meet with someone else. Cyrus asks, "Who? Your mob friend?" Act One Joseph Adama opens a bag from Emptor Electronics, and pulls out a new holoband. Struggling with the packaging, a hammer helps liberate his product. Joseph puts on the holoband, and is startled to see a Virtual Daniel welcoming him to V-World. Regaining his wits, Joseph puts the holoband back on, and asks "Daniel" for assistance locating his wife and daughter, to get into the hacked worlds. "Daniel" advises him that access to illegal sites is criminal. In reality, Daniel walks in, given access by an "old lady." Daniel accuses Joseph of lying to him about the MCP theft and that Vergis would not learn that it was his doing. Daniel says "you people" are supposed to be good at this, meaning only that he was set up. Joseph says that Vergis did not hear it from him, otherwise he would be dead, since stealing from a friend of the Guatrau would require amends. Joseph tells Daniel about Tad Thorean's visit, but Daniel dismisses it as a scam. The two argue, awakening William Adama. Joseph tells his son to go back to sleep. Back at the Graystone residence, Daniel chops vegetables, while going over Vergis' words in his head, imagining the lab workers being murdered. Clarice Willow is listening to the news on the wireless, when it is mentioned that another Holo Cafe has been bombed and Soldiers of the One is suspected. She asks who is responsible, and Nestor says he thinks that Barnabas is, but they will deal with him later. Olaf offers her a swipe drive, which will pull data off a computer wirelessly. Nestor thinks that Zoe Graystone's avatar program is still in Daniel's lab, and suggests that Clarice go get it. Clarice calls Amanda, to say she saw her on Backtalk with Baxter Sarno, and that she was wonderful. She also asks to come around, to say her good-byes. Amanda tells Clarice that the GDD came by several days ago, and took everything from Zoe's room. Clarice claims to have some of Zoe's books and she could bring them to Amanda. Joseph meets with his brother, Sam, asking if there is anything that would link the theft of the MCP back to them. Sam reassures him that they cannot be linked. Daniel meets with Vergis over lunch and Vergis discusses steaks. Daniel interrupts him, wanting to discuss his accusation, but Vergis denies it again. Vergis tells him he is over that, and the real reason is that he wants to buy the Buccaneers for three-hundred million cubits. Vergis says that he knows that Daniel could use the cash, to get the MCP to work and to appease the board. Act Two Philo is checking his social networking website, but is dismayed that no females have shown him any interest. Smoking, he begins to flirt with the U-87 when Daniel walks in. Embarrassed, Philo puts out the cigarette. Daniel gives him a task, smirking. Clarice meets Alvo in the Virtual World confessional. He tells her that the Church does not want apotheosis. Clarice says they do not understand it. They do not get it. She wants a meeting with the Conclave so she can show them the value of it. Alvo says they support Barnabas and she will just have to accept that. He tells her that God expects us to place our faith in God's emissaries. Clarice says that Barnabas is not an emissary. He just does the church's dirty work. She asks for more time to develop her plan and then she can show them a glorious afterlife that we can see and touch. Clarice arrives at the Graystone home with "Zoe's" books. While Amanda's attention is diverted, Clarice successfully steals the data from Daniel's computer. Act Three Keon Gatwick brings Lacy Rand to a dock house in the Port District of Caprica City to meet Barnabas. Lacy presents her request to take some cargo to Gemenon, but Barnabas turns her down because Lacy will not say what the cargo is. After she leaves, Barnabas berates Keon for bringing her there. He accuses Keon of thinking with his tarse, saying maybe he feels guilty because he built the bomb that blew up the MAGLEV, killing her best friend, Zoe. Keon balks, saying Lacy does not know he built the bomb. Furthermore, Keon did not know Ben Stark was going to use the bomb to destroy that train. Vergis appears on Backtalk to curry favor with Caprican audiences. He dismisses the rivalry between him and Daniel as untrue, but then insults Daniel as a maker of holoband "toys." He expresses his sympathy for the Graystones and for everyone who suffered in that senseless tragedy. Then he says, "It's a funny thing, tragedy. It makes you realize where your heart belongs. I was educated on Caprica. You know that. And I have a couple of homes here. I started to think about where I belong, and how I felt inside. And we're all Capricans. I may as well make it official. I'm gonna get my citizenship." The audience applauds and Sarno says, "Caprica loves you, Tomas Vergis." Daniel is watching the interview and says to the television, "You cagey genius." Act Four Epilogue Vergis visits Daniel at his home. He says Daniel owes him a blood debt for the deaths of the two men connected to the theft of the MCP chip. Their children are his gods-children and two of them are now orphaned. He promises to destroy everything Daniel loves and bring Graystone Industries to ruin. Trivia General * This episode marks the first time the planet Tauron is seen in the Battlestar Galactica universe. Caprica, Trivia on the Internet Movie Database (Retrieved on August 19, 2019). * The character of William Adama appears, but has no dialogue. * The museum exhibit of modern art (where the Graystone Industries private event is held) may be the Caprica City Museum of Contemporary Art. Ratings 1,130,000 American viewers Caprica, Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 13, 2019). Production Notes Cast * Brian Markinson was not credited and did not appear. * Bridget Hoffman, who portrayed the news presenter, was not credited for this episode. However, she was later credited in the episode, . Filming Locations * The exteriors of the Vergis Corporation were filmed at Simon Fraser University in Surrey, British Columbia, Canada. Vergis Corporation on Battlestar Wiki (Retrieved on August 20, 2019). * The cocktail party where Daniel Graystone and Tomas Vergis meet was filmed in the University of British Columbia's Museum of Anthropology. The sculpture "The Raven and the First Men" is in the background. Caprica, Production, Location on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 18, 2019). * Three interior scenes of Graystone Industries were filmed at the British Columbia Institute of Technology's Aerospace Campus in Richmond, British Columbia, Canada. Caprica, Production, Location on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 28, 2019). ** Joseph Adama and "Daniel" in the virtual holoband introduction ** Daniel Graystone and Tomas Vergis having steak for lunch in the boardroom ** Conversation between Daniel and Cyrus Xander in the hallway. Episode 5: There Is Another Sky on "Visit Caprica: A Guide to Caprica Filming Locations" (Retrieved on August 21, 2019). * The Willow house was filmed in New Westminster, a city in the Vancouver Metropolitan Area. Episode 2: Rebirth on "Visit Caprica: A Guide to Caprica Filming Locations" (Retrieved on August 21, 2019). * Goldie's Off Track Betting was filmed at an actual location in Vancouver's Chinatown neighborhood, at the corner of Gore Avenue and Powell Street, a few blocks south of the Little Tauron street exteriors seen in . Goldie's Off Track Betting at Battlestar Wiki (Retrieved on August 25, 2019), edited. Music Cultural References * Alvo River * Capricorn * Heracles (Demi-God) * Gemini * Nestor Son of Neleus * Philomon (name) * Taurus Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also References Cast and Episode List